Since the day
by Zikari8
Summary: To be revised ...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hey, how's everyone holding up. It's been a total of 3 years since the events from the magic world. With Mundus Magicas collapsing, Ala Alba got every single citizen through the ruined portal and back to the human world. Unfortunately, We all landed in the middle of Mahora with magic being exposed as the price. Now, the magic world has been rebuilt and magic is known everywhere. Negi has become a professor at Mahora magic combat academy, where all of 3A is going to after the break, and finally reached puberty, having his first Ecchi nose bleed. Nodoka is the head librarian at library island and makes sure the students there are safe. Yue has decided to become a lawyer using her debating skills to demolish the court. Paru's working for Shonen jump writing our adventures since Negi came using the Pen name "Ken Akimatsu". Kotarou quit school and is a teacher of spirit and animal combat, he looks hilarious with glasses. The sports girls and the cheerleaders are Olympic players now. Asakura and Sayo are working for the Dean as Spies. The Baka rangers has transformed into a well known Mahora combat force. Konoka has afortune teller booth with Anya, while Mana, Setsuna, Ku fei and Kaede are the head of security. Hakase, Satsuki and Chachamaru own a Shop that is 45% resturant, 20% lab and 30% Magic Shop. The other 5 % is a lounge. Evangeline can age now, due to the effects of the barrier weakening with so much magic bundled in one place. Life is now starting to be back to the way it was but how long will this peace last?

It was morning and Asuna woke up to the bright sun shining through the windows. Since the newspaers were now delivered by teleportation magic and she couldn't use magic she had to quit. As she looked at her new apartement in the university dorms as she was to tired to look last night. The room was 4 times bigger than the one in middle school and consisted of the sleeping area, the dining area and a free space for studying and the such. As she looked around she felt something poking at her stomach and when she looked to see what, Negi was there.

"Sleep in your own bed, Baka Negi!" tossing him 3 meters away. Negi flew landing rght on the floor. Pushing himself upwards, Negi gestured a sorry back to Asuna. Negi, now, wore a cloak of red spiky hair and wearing his pajamas with cats holding staffs. Asuna herself looked different. She was much taller than before with her hair straight downwards with a glint of Orange. Her eyes were both teal now and she felt much more feminine then she did 3 years ago.

"Ah, Negi kun are you alright." Konoka asked. Well, you guys have already seen the 18 year old Konoka in the manga, so no need to explain. She quickly ran over healing his head with magic.

" Dammit Negi, there's only one week before school starts again ,so tone down the bad habits." Asuna screamed having Konoka cover her ears at the sound. "I mean you're already 13 years old, why do you still need the warmth of your Onee chan, huh!"

"Alright, I got it." Negi replied putting his head down in shame. Suddenly, Asuna kicks Negi in the face then turns to get breakfast.

"Ah Nodoka, I would like to return this." someone said holding up a book. Nodoka quickly grabbed a book from the person's hand and smiled back at her. Nodoka didn't look much different, except for the part that she cut her hair so it would show her face.

With the book in her hand, she ran to library island to start her job. On her way there she stopped by Konoka's and Anya's fortune booth.

"Ah, Nodoka how's it been." Anya greeted when Nodoka stepped past the curtain. Anya looked much more mature. She sat in a chair in the middle of the room wearing a expensive looking robe. Her hair was cut short and she wore make up making herelf look like a business woman.

"Um, well, I came to get my fortune told."

"Ara, could it be you're looking for a love fortune with Negi kun." Anya declared rubbing Nodoka's cheeks with her finger. She has definitely, gotten much more like the rest of 3A. After explaining that it was just a normal fortune, Nodoka sat in front of the table holding the magic orb thing.

"Alright, let's see. I cast my spirit into this orb, show me what will be of this day. Let your spirit feel earned and shine brightly without deed. Now place your hand on the orb.' Anya said casting magic into the orb. Nodoka slowly pressed her hand onto the orb, hoping for something good to show up. Then the orb glowed purple. 'hm, it seems that today will be filled with a mystery."

Understanding her fortune Nodoka runs outside, pondering what kind of mystery will she see. Walking to library island she sees Kotarou and Yue sitting in a Cafe chatting, almost as if they ere on a date! That really was a mystery.


	2. Welcome to MMC and the club!

Welcome to Mahora Magic Combat Academy, the number one training college for young mages! Our academy is stock filled with only the best to turn you into the ultimate mage. In campus you will find many facilities such as training rooms, holographic study halls and... wait I'm the narrator so why am I a spokesman now. Uh, I quit!

Asakura here. Because our narrator has quit I shall be your host today. Please, enjoy!

"Hey, Asakura. Just who the heck are you talking to?" Ako asked as she eyed the news reporter talking to space. She immediately said it was nothing and hurried off to attend the first day at Mahora Magic Combat Academy.

Back to the story...

"Man, that was a long ceremony." Asuna yawned as she met Setsuna and Konoka in the hallway. Setsuna looked way different then she did before. She had herself look as close as her original look was. Her hair was a asphalt gray and was still in a pony tail. Her face had barely changed although it looked more like that of a spy. The big thing was that she know wore glasses and Yunagi was barely noticeable.

"I agree. I especially liked Negi-sensei's speech on training. It was totally inspiring." Setsuna replied.

"Of course it was, Set-chan." Konoka agreed. Abruptly, Chachamaru appeared behind her startling the two kendo users. Chachamaru was in an adult from but had no changes except the fact she was wearing a maid outfit.

"Ah, what are you doing here Chachamaru?" Konoka asked as pleasant as she was three sentences ago.

"I am to show you three the school." Chachamaru replied bluntly. The three of them agreed to the school tour and they were off. First they found themselves in a mob of students looking at a bulletin board.

"What's this place for?" Asuna asked as she managed to get through a pair of students that were holding hands.

"This is the quest board. Because of magic being exposed, the world's common tragedies can be saved by magic and so people put requests for help. Like many RPG games you might have played before, there is obviously a reward. As you do the requests you are rewarded with student points which can be used to buy stuff. All food is still bought by meal tickets. You can also collect a student point per class." Chachamaru explained. For once, Asuna didn't have a word overhaul since this was related to combat.

"I see. That would surely be useful to many people. I shall make a memo." Setsuna thought out loud as she took out a mini notebook and pen.

"Um, Set-chan, There's no need to make a memo." Konoka replied as she tried to stop Setsuna from doing something embarassing.

"Amazing Ojou-sama. You read my mind!" Setsuna complimented. After a nice short lover's quarrel the four continued onwards to another annoying bulletin board. Oh something interesting happen already.

"Geez, another bulletin board." Asuna sighed as she had already counted six unimportant bulletin boards and was starting to have bulletinboardophobia.

"This one has the homeroom class groupings. It also contains study groups I suggest you look." Chchamaru explained again.

"What's a study group, Chachamaru?" Konoka asked as she herself checked.

"A study group is a group that studies together. The groups have their own special charecteristics and you are determined which group you're in is determined" Chachamaru explained. As Asuna went to check her groups she found herself under Iincho's foot.

"Hm, did I step on something?" Iincho snickered. Asuna immediately got up and pulled out her artifact.

"Look where you're going!" Asuna yelled as she went at full force. Wham, bam, slam, pow, klang, boom! Iincho was on the ground and covered in bruises.

"You're as violent as ever, you violent monkey." Ayaka mumbled as she fainted. Asuna hurried to check her group. After finding herself in the pegasus study group, which is advised by Negi, she turned to see Setsuna in deep thought.

"Huh, what's wrong ,Setsuna?" She asked. No reply.

"Well, Set-chan is in the Siren's study group." Konoka replied after a few moments of thinking.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Well she was thinking if she's classifies as one."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

The next day...

"Ah, Asuna-san, big trouble!" Negi yelled as he ran over to the red head.

"Hm, what's wrong?" She replied sucking on a lolipop.

"Please look at this!" He yelled as he held up the daily newspaper. On it there was a front page story with the title : "Triple freshman beat up!" and there was a picture of Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka bullying Ayaka. Asuna immediately went nuts. She grabbed it to read the whole story.

_In the seventh hall of the freshman building, the three freshman, Asuna Kagurazaki, Setsuna Sakurazaki and Konoka Konoe met and destructively injured Ayaka Yurhijo... blah blah blah... who care about details..._

"This is so not true!" Asuna declared. Then as she looked closer she found that the writer of the story was Kazumi Asakura. In a flash, she ran to the news room.

"What is this!" She shreiked, blasting Asakura's ears off. Good thing she had headphones on to block some of the noise.

"That's a newspaper. You read it!" She replied trying to put her ears back in place.

"No I meant, what's with this article!"

"Oh you mean that. If you want me to take it off I can." she said after Sayo helped her relocate the missing brain cells that fell.

"What you can?"

"Yeah, I'm the editor in chief here, not to mention being the vice-editor the secretary and only reporter."

"What the heck."

"But in return, do me a favor."

"Oh anything."

"Join the newspaper club with Konoka and Setsuna." And so Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna joined the newspaper club.


	3. Anya's rage

Another day in the staff room...

"Yo Negi, called me over..." Asuna exclaimed as she entered the staff room.

'Yes Asuna. First of all I wanted to congratulate you on acing you cambatic physics exam...' Negi explained as he gave Asuna her test back with far less red than before. Now here comes the bad news' and I would like to tell you that you failed your magical theory exam."

"Why'd you have to ruin the mood?" Asuna stumbled as she trotted her way to the door only to have it opened by Anya and it slamming into her face.

"Man, another tiresome day..." Anya complained as she leaned back on her chiar.

"Um, Anya shouldn't you clean your desk a bit..." Negi advised reffering to the bridge of books on Anya's desk.

"Don't worry mom, I know every inch of this desk." Anya said flipping in chips into her mouth.

"Oh really, then give me back that textbook I lent you." Negi exclaimed holding out his palm. Anya had a smile of confidence and randomly put her hand in and out come's the textbook.

"Wow, that's surprinsingly organiz..." Before Negi could finish the books avalanched down on Anya only to be stopped by Negi holding them up. Anya was clapping at the amazing display. Then Negi was drowned in books.

Later...

"Hey, who do you think is the better teacher, Negi or Anya." One of Anya's students asked his friend while Anya immediately appeared behind him without him knowing.

"Um, miss Anya, of course."

"You got to be joking, Negi is definitely..." Wham bam slam pow!

Later...

"Grrrr, Negi I challenge you to a class to class steak cup relay!" Anya challenged.

Even later...

"Welcome to the very first class-class steak cup relay! Class A and their teacher Negi Spring field shall be competing against Class D and their mentor Anya Cocolova. The order is starting from the first seat number to the last and the teachers are the anchors." Asakura reported in the beside the swimming pool.

"Heh heh, no matter what our team shall win.' Anya thought' Their first swimmer Sayo is to small and can't swim. That will get us atleast a four man advantage." Anya sure is thinking. Of course this plan might back fire.

"First in line is Class A's Sayo Aisaka facing off against Class D's Enski Akihiro , Now Start!" Sayo in her straw body jumped into the pool quickly satarted to drown while Enskizommed past her. As sayo somehow got up, the girls from Class D were mezmerized by the cuteness and jumped in to get her. When they all splahed in the pool, a giant wave was created and washed Anya awsay.

"Ah, save me!' Anya cried. That's what you get for scheming. As nirmal, Negi comes to the rscue. Sending a giant whirl wind, he shouts "Vois tempestus Fulgrienus". The whirlwind destryoed the waved, not to mention blowing of Anya's swimsuit.

"Negi, you pervert. Anya Flame Knuckle!" And so there was no winner...


	4. Golden week of crossing

"Are we there yet!" Misora asked. The lot them were climbing through a thick forest in the deep lot included, Kaede, Misora, Fuuka, Fumika, Kotarou, Natsumi, Yue and Yuuna. Wondering how this happened? Well let's start from one day ago...

Chapter 4: Golden week crossings!

"AH, it's finally Golden week!" Asuna stretched in Joy dancing around now that the tests were done and finished. Konoka joined her.

"Hey, Setsuna. Are you going anywhere?" Ku asked as she was excited and wanted t dance around to. Ku fei had a more childish attitude too her but that also came with just a hint of the feirce chinese martial artist she once was and still is now. The only difference was size.

"Yes, I'm going back to Kyoto with Konoka-Ojou sama. Why?" Satsuna replied sharpening Yuunagi and her new sword Misoki, the blade that absorbs the users will and turns it to destructive power!

"Kaede was returning to her village for some ninja exam and invited me but know I want to go to Kyoto." She started whimpering in a corner. That was one of the side affects for using the drunken fist in the battle at MM.

And so the class was divided into four groups. One going to Kyoto, another to Kaede's home town, one to the twonhosting a battle of bands where the dekopin rockets are preforming and one to another place where Sayo thought she once lived, a place that is said to be surrounded by spritual mystery. For now let's go back to Kaede's group...

"Are we there yet?" Misora asked again.

"You just asked a minute ago." Kotarou replied taking a bite out of his doggy treat sandwich.

"Don't worry, de gozarou. We're almost there." Kaede assured. Suddenly the group found the end of the forest and guess what it looked a little... feudal.

"As expected of Kaede's home town." This time it was Yuuna. The village was composed of many stone buildings with plain red, blue, green and yellow roofs. At the vary end of the village stood a mountanious wall with four heads carved in. Still don't know where it is. Well here it comes so brace yourself.

"Welcome to the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha." Kaede announced letting them all see like any professional tour guide would do. Yes you guessed it, Naruto! Now for the explanation. After reading all the top mangas I felt that they were good but lacked certain elements. I mean Naruto Shippuden is just cccrrrraazzzzzyy. So after reading, Naruto, Bleach and many more I have decided to mock them severely. Some of these are written through joy not mockery so please understand.

Now with Sayo's group...

"Thanks for giving us a drive." Ayaka thanked as the group stepped out o f a truck.

"This is nothing compared to what you guys did, saving the magic world and all." The truck driver said with a big thumbs up " though let me give you a warning. This place is a small town and they don't know about magic so be careful of what you say." The truck driver then drove away. The group consisted of Ayaka, Sayo, Asakura, Nodoka, Asuna, Anya, Chizuru and Zazie.

"The truth is most of us didn't do a thing. Of course I was one of the main fighters in the battle." Asuna laughed thinking how Ayaka, Chizuru and Zazie were not present in MM.

"Anyways I do feel a spiritual feeling around here so it might be a spirit reunion all over Japan and Syao was subconciously aware of that. If my thinking is correct this reunion with other spirits might only happen every 75 years." Nodoka explained as she felt the spiritual energy around.

"Anyways, what is this place called." Anya asked combing her hair and still angry they made her sit in one of those children seats.

"The place where spirits wander, Karakura town." Bleach! Now to diss something.

"I'm a little hungry. Why don't we stop at that candy store." Asuna exclaimed pointing to the Urahara shop.

Setsuna's group...

"Ah, its been a while since the Kyoto field trip." Haruna yells of Kiyomizu temple again. This group consists of Setsuna, Ku fei, Haruna, Konoka, Makie, Evangeline, Chachamaru and Hakase.

"Man was that refreshing." Makie said after taking a sip from the stream of love again.

"Anyways, let's go to Konoka's house now." Hakase suggested remembering the love rock. Evangeline put on a evil smirk.

"Not yet, there's a place I want to go to first." Evangeline muttered in the most villianious voice known to robots. Then again, robots dont hear many evil laughs except if it comes from a evil guy.

"Aren't you supposed to stay in school." Konoka asked wondering what ever happened to the curse.

"Because of many conditions I can know walk out but is actually weaker than my body back in Mahora." Evangeline explained as she pulled out a board and wrote down a 500 paged essay on the affects of the perdition curse summarized to a paragraph.\

"Might I ask where we are going." Setsuna exclaimed still sharpening Misoki, really can't think of anything else to have her do.

"The famous dojo, Ryzounpaku!" Now it's Kenichi! What's next, Death note, Fairy tail, Change 123, Love Hina. Let's go with asnother toppy that I say is on the same level as Negima! 

Ako's group...

"Yeah let's rock it!" Kakizaki exclaimed playing a air guitar. This group consisted of Madoka, Kakizaki, Mana, Ako, Saurako, Satsuki, Chisame, Akira and Negi.

"Ah this place is so crowded." Negi exclaims looking at the surroundings. He suddenly noticed a yellow bird singing some kind of anthem.

"Ah, it's so cute." Ako eclaimed as she went closer to touch it. Suddenly a black object smashes at her head but was blocked by Negi's staff.

"Stop crowding or I'll bite you to death!" Yes its Katekyo hitman reborn. Well that's all for know? Next chapter is with Kaede's group so if you seriously think Naruto is a little cccccrrrrrraaaazzzzy then read and review. If you have time please send me ideas for more manga crosses


	5. Chapter 5: Konoha! Flames in a desperate

Kaede dodged the vicious and venomous needles from the deadly bees of Sunagakure. She helplessly ran across the river to regroup with the three children but the bees chased her like a killer bee chasing a ninja. She took her ground and started to attempt to take on the bees. Unlike her clan's specialty, non hand seal techniques, she uses a single hand seal, tiger, and realesed a flaming arrow. The yellow and luminous arrow shot through the swarm of bees exploding into a bonfire sized blaze.

"Uh, it seems that "Homuya no jutsu" still takes too much chakra even when I use a hand seal." Kaede notes as she slowly strolls through the jungle to find her team.

Chapter 5: Konoha! Flames in a desperate meeting!

After picking out an inn to stay at, the group went their separate ways as Kaede still had time before the Jonin exams. In the meantime, Kaede goes to the registration for the jonin exams. She arrives at the ninja academy.

"Huh, the last time I was here, I was taking the chunin exams its been so long." She states. Suddenly see sees a mob of chunin from Otagakure were bullying others a few academy children.

"What's the point of you trying? All you are can be is a med-ninja." One of the ninja teased. The girl started to cry and ran away only to be stopped by Kaede.

"Are you okay, de gozarou/" Kaede asked. The girl shurgged and shook her head spraying tears over the female ninja's body. Kaede immediately walked over to "talk" with the bullies. At the same time a daimyo stepped out of the academy and saw Kaede and the mob.

"Eh, what did you say?" One of the mob members asked.

"I asked if you would apoligize to the girl over there, de gozaro." Kaede restated.

"And just why should we?" without kaede needing to answer three of them jumped at her. They all threw reletavily large shuriken at her. In an instant she dissapered and reappeared behind all three hitting them on the chin, instantly knocking them out. The others were already afraid of how she defeated the three without much effort. Of course their boss stepped up.

"Noth badth, taking onw three athe oncse. Buth know you arthe death." He exclaimed with the weirdest accent ever.

"I'm sorry but is that the dialect they use in your village?" Kaede asked. The man immediately went read and took to the hand seals. Ram-Tiger-Snake-Rabit-Rat. The procees was relatively slow as if he was expecting his men to protect him but Kaede didn't move an inch. After finishing the soil from underneath bursted up and trapped Kaede like Gaara's sand coffin except it was with soil. Then the soil set on fire and started to burn Kaede aliva.

"Hah, with my "Entsuchi no jutsu" you'l die a painful death but dont worry. We'll put you in the grave of worthy opponents." The soild kept burning and Kaede still did nothing. Before he knew it, the leader was knocked out.

"Too bad, genjutsu doesn't work on a clone."Kaede stated as she looked at the attack fade away. She walked straight through the mob who went straight to apoligizing to the children they teased. Of course she was stopped by the Daimyo.

"Marvelous. Its nice to meet you. I'm the daimyo of the land of food and I would like you to be my personal bodyguard." The man stated as he gave out the once in a life time opportunity. Kaede immediately refused.

"I'm sorry, de gozaro. But right now I'm more worried about becoming a Jonin." She again walked away.

With Yue...

Yue has grown to be a bulging beauty. Unlike her old self she is now particularly tall, has a relatively large chest and a much sexier and mature appeal. Her brown hair has been cut short and tied in to a short pony face as a more lightened feeling but still has the attributes of laziness and Yueness.

"Hm where should I read." She thinks to herself. She decides on a the base of an old oak tree which's branches care big enough for someone to nap on. She immediately opens her artifact and reads the many distinguishing facts about the world of Naruto.

Three pages later...

AS yue is still reading and drinking her weird drinks a man with a fishnet undershirt, short jacket, ragged cloth vest, jet black hair in a spiky ponytail, and acholholic and lazyh expression walks up to her. You guessed it, its not Shikamaru but his father.

"Excuse me, have you seen a guy with fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and wears ring earrings. He also has a lazy attitude, wears a fish net undershrt and a short jacket." Shikaku asked imitating his son.

"Yes I have." Yue answered barely peeping up from her artifact.

"Really, where?" He replied filled with hope.

"In front of me." Yue sipped a packet of juice as the man walked away in dismay. When he was gone, Shikamaru leaped out of the tree.

"Thanks for hiding me." Shikamaru thanked as he started to lay down and look at the clouds. Yue ignored him for a while as she read her artifact.

Six pages later...

"So why were you hiding from your father?" yue emotionally asked flipping another page on the topics of ninja tools. Shikamaru barely flinched when he heard the question that broke the silence.

"As a genin, I have much more responsibility then when I was just a academy student. But that's such a drag. I'm just an unenthusiastic kid who likes to watch clouds. I prefer not to get involved in "troublesome" activities, pretending to be busy to avoid responsibility. Sometimes I wish I was just a cloud, floating along." He replies as if he was a oral textbook. Yue also barely flinches as she hears the unenthusiastic talk on how he was unenthusiastic.

23 pages later, most are pictures...

"What do you plan to do about marriage?" Yue asks as if she was asking herself.

" I want to marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after my daughter is married and my son becomes a successful ninja, and spend the rest of my life playing Shogi or Go. Then die of old age before my wife." He immediately states.

12 series of clouds later...

"I'm considered the cool slacker of the class, a highly intelligent girl yet, at the same time, a horrible student." Yue tells Shikamaru who just asked what Yue was like in her life.

32 series of small clouds later...

"One day I just hope to be who I am..."

4 pages later...

"You would think just this once, when it was life or death, I could pull through." Shikamaru stated.

"Really, then what about your teamates." Yue asked.

"Choji's great. He's a kind hearted guy who wouldn't hurt a fly but gets angry when people call him fat. Then there's Ino. What a drag ... I say a single thing against Sasuke, and I have to get that evil look from her eyes." Shikamaru explains.

"That's the same with Ayaka and Negi." Yue replies almost with a touch of understanding.

52 pages later, with the help of the wind glasses that help you read up to 32 times faster...

"C'mon. You know what they're like. You can never figure them out. You never know where you could stand with them. The smallest things could put you in their bad side. Always playing little mind games with you. Trying to make you do what they want. They're just a big pain basically."

"You shouldn't say that in front of a lady and especially one that's older and cares what boys think of her. Of course that last part is not me."

12 clouds later...

"While Kotarou likes to think of himself as a "lone wolf", Negi sensei teased him by saying "You're more like a dog." Then his views are outrageous. How can one understand victory without understanding love?" Yue exclaims. Shikamaru nods in agreement.

With Yuuna and Misora...

"Whew, this town sure is feudal. Then again, nija's don't need T.V." Misora states as the two look around. Yuuna immedaitly stopps in front of Choji to ask him for directions.

"Heh, tons of fun, do you know any cool places in town?" Yuuna asked. Of course Choji got angry and started chasing the two while Ino tried to hold him back.

With Kotaro...

Eating ramen.

Back to Yue...

As silence returned a cloud of dust zoomed past the two with Ino trying to catch up with the rather faster Choji.

Back to Kaede...

"Is anything wrong?" Kaede asked as she strolls toward the academy children looking down a staircase.

"Our friends went down the stairs to the forbidden forest which has been prepared for the Jonin exams." A boy answered crying.

"Then why do they keep the forest here?"


	6. Chapter 6: Preliminary perils in a crazy

Kaede yet again runs through the wretched forest for the first part of the Jonin exams. This time remebering the habits of the bees she gets past them with ease. AS she goes deeper into the forest she finds a ninja blocking her way. The ninja was from Takigure and forced Kaede into the rivers which immediately gave him the advantage. Of course that itself wont stop our narrow eyed friend. She dodged the rapid needles the water - based ninja threw at her. As she rapidly dodged she noticed that it wasn't enough as the man had a breath mask and she didn't. _Mizu no Tatsumaki _(tornado of water) struck her ripping of much of her clothing but Kaede had not fallen unconcious and broke through. Without a second's thought she kicked the man out of the water and jetted up even higher than him, using the force of the tornado of water. She gathered 10 gallons of water pressure in her hand and used it like a sword, slashing the opponent.

Chapter 6: The preliminary perils in a crazy forest!

"Man this place stinks!" Kotaro exclaims smelling the wretched forest. He took a nice little nap in a cave that was surrounded with poisonous plants, a perfect hideout if you want to scare people away. Of coure poisonous plants wont scare an idiot. Before he knew it he was being ganged up on by four ninja's at once.

" You must be a weakling if you hide in a cave." One of them screamed. That obviously made Kotaro snap. He surrounded himself with Magic, Ki and chakra at the same time and took one out with a single punch.

"I'm not weak!" Kotarou shrieked. He gathered inugami into his plam and shot another one with a black orb of energy. The last two, scared and desperate, spurted out heaps of mud burrying Kotaro and then sealing the heap with fire.

"Uh, We almost were defeated." the two said as the wiped off their sweat and landed on the heap of mud. They decided themselves to take a rest until the other two wake up. As expected, Kotaro broke through the heap still angry but the final two fainted from being thrown off the mud. Kotaro searched their possessions and found two scrolls with the kanji earth and fire on them.

"Wha! Only two, I need five and I already have earth." Kotaro cried.

Flashback mode...

The exam room was filled and all the participants sat staring at the explaination about the preliminaries.

"So, all you're saying is that we find the five scrolls, earth, fire, water, lightning and water, then make it out and we pass. Isn't that a little too similar to the chunin exams. And why are these exams always hosted in Konhagakure?" One man exclaimed smashing a desk in half with his bare hands.

"Yes, that's exactly it. Any problems?" Kakashi replied still reading his Icha Icha tactics. The reason he was the examiner was because a new cook ni came and accidently made most of the Jonin sick but Kakashi was able to avoid the food as his sharingan sensed the evil in the mash potatoes.

"Like I said before, why are they held in Konhagakure. You know how much money I spend on transportation?" The man complained. He tried to further continued but had his pants bitten off by Pakkun.

"Alright, you may go to the forest and get your scroll." Kakashi sighed.

Bak to the present time...

"Well this is a little boring." Fuuka and Fumika stated simulatenously as they looked up at a giant gate. The gate was the gate to the next event and the two already had the five scrolls each including extras to use to bribe people to spare their lives. How they did it, well let's say it involved prank magic and thievery.

Yue and Natsumi...

"Well this is a little boring." The two said looking at the gate, waiting for the others to finish the exam. There were no shinobi there as they did not suspect for someone to come so quickly.

Back to Kotaro...

"AH! Not good!" Kotaro screamed as he dodged the four spining projectiles coming at him. He climbed up a tree and ran the spinning stopped the thing spinning was a women. She wore a white robe. With chesnut like brown hair tied in a tradiational pony tail and fairly white skin many can mistake her for a normal tokyo girl but she was different. She was a ninja and there were for of her. They landed on the ground.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hana Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan. We specialize in the usage of dog." She introduced as she readied for battle.

"I'm Kotaro Inugami of the Inugami clan. We specialize in dogs also." He introduced. The two instantly charged at each other. Kotaro immediately created three clones o the fight would be fair. Hana , Hana's, immediately started spining again and broke a few trees. The Kotaro's dodge and dodge and occasionally get hit but retaliate with a punch or two.

"Man, I've never seen an attack like this. What do you call it?" Kotarou exclaims as he keeps dodging.

"It was originally called dual-piercing fang but this is an advanced version named quadruple piercing fang." Hana explained. All four now surronded Kotaro and went straight for the kill. Three of them leaped and covered themselves in an armor of inugami spirits.

"Take my new technique! 犬武器質量!" Kotaro announced. The inugami folloying him turned into kunai shaped swords. The Kotaro's threw them at the Hana's resulting in a big collision. After the attack. Instead of four Hana's there was one Hana and three dogs.

"Man, that's enough for today." Hana told herself and with the help of a smoke bomb she dissapered. As Kotaro looked at the space where she was. There was a wind scroll and a note saying that Kotaro will definitely pass the exams at this rate.

Kaede...

"That took a while..." Kaede exclaimed as she saw the gate finally open.


	7. Chapter 7: ASuna's Shinigami adventure

Chapter 7: Asuna's shinigami adventure!

Well how was everyone's April fools? Anyways I have decided to rotate between cross overs every two chapters. I know some of you would prefer if I stuck one by one but then the other stories wouldn't have a chance for a while so please understand.

In the Urahara shop...

"Wah, this shop may be old fashion but it sure has some unique candy." Nodoka states as she looks at the weird strawberry flavored chips in a plastic bag that had a bunny sitting in a throne made of giant strawberry slices. The bunny was also shown commenting on something about spirits and something called a arrancar but Nodoka ignored it as it looked confusing even for a book lover. AS they group looks and picks out some snakes that they think might be appetizing Jinta appears.

"Hey, don't take so long. You're ruining the shop's presence." Jinta declared whacking his bat at Asuna to shoo her away. As he tries to chase the girls away, Yuzu enters. Jinta immedaitly blushes and prepares the goddess's 500 yen bunk of candy. This bunk included an assortment of the rahara's top no-soul items such as the Chappy's happy strawberry popsicles and the Karakura raiser action chips. These two items alone cost 600 yen.

"Ah, thank you." Yuzu replies to the bulk of candy and pays the small fee of 500 yen. She leaves without even seeing the faces of the girls. Jinta sighs and lets the girls escape with their snacks, leaving the money on the counter.

Later...

"Ah, these Melon chips aren't so bad." Anya exclaims roasting them to a golden crisp with her fire magic. As she keeps it going melon juice drips out. AS the girls walk across the road they see three men fighting a bunch of monsters. These men were none other than Renji, Ikakku and Kira fighting two dozen moderate-high level hollows.

"Ah these will look cool on my exclusive golden week newsletter." Asakura told herself having Sayo help her prepare a special camera that can even capture images of spirits.

"Oh my what scalliwags. Don't you agree Asuna?" Iincho proclaimed. As she looked at Asuna for an answer she only found a silhouette of an after image. Asuna was gone and fighting the hollows herself.

With Asuna...

Renji swings Zabimaru like a whip but uses it as a shield by spinning it around him. The blade counters a blast from a lizard like hollow and blows Renji away. Kira catches the shinigami and hits the hollow four time in the head then giving it a reversed guillotine kill. Without knowing, Kira fell into one of the hollow's trap and is stuck in between the stingers of a centipede like hollow.

"Damn, to think I would be caught like this. What despair." Kira exclaims. Before he is crushed by the centipede stingers, Asuna slashed the hollow in half, making a perfect symmetrical cut. She then places Enzis Ezorsizans on her solder and makes herself look like a hero.

"You should be more careful." Asuna warns as she joins the fight. She takes on a raptor like hollow and plocks it whip like tail attacks.

"Who is this girl? She doesn't look like a shinigami but she was able to take down that hollow in a single attack." Renji thinks. While in thought a hollow attacks in from behind but he's saved by Ikakku. Ikakku immediately turns to Asuna.

"I don't know who you are, but you look strong. SO let's have some fun." Ikkaku exclaims in joy that he found another strong opponent. Asuna nods and the two of them charges at the hollows and after a while defeat three of them. Renji joins in as he uses his bankai to take out all the sky high hollows that Ikkaku and Asuna can't reach. Kira runs away, bored perhaps.

After they defeated all of the hollows...

"Man that was fun." Asuna states as she tries to catch a breath or two. The three now laid down on the ground exhausted from their fight.

"Ah well I guess its time for us to head bac... AH!" Renji declared.

"What's the matter?" Ikakku asked. Renji took a whil to reply.

"Kira took the spirit gate with him." Renji noted. Ikkaku was hit with immediate shock. As Asuna tries to comfort him and notices that Iincho and the others also left. The three strays ventured to the Karakura town's shinigami base. In other word's the Kurosaki clinic.

A sad story later...

"And so, us three strays have no where to go and no food." Asuna cries. Yuzu and Isshin are instantely saddened and allow the three to stay. Ikkaku and Renji clap as Asuna bows Ichigo immediately comments on how stupid his parents much be to fall for such a lame act.

Well that's it for now, so please look forward to the next chapter...


End file.
